To achieve peace
by sourmoebot
Summary: What would you do to live at peace? Would you go as far as force everyone into a world where dreams come true? Would you kill everyone to end the cycle of hatred? Or would you forget everything and live with the ones you love, away from a life of fighting and killing, achieving peace only for yourself and family? NaruHina Naruto and Hinata are different from the show


**To achieve peace**

**A new story yet again...Yes it was stuck in my mind then I started writing it and then I couldn't stop. I felt that it was a good enough story to post and I might work on it from time to time, the only problem is I have school so it may take a while to post anything since I also have work and other necessary stuff to do. Hopefully you enjoy this story :)**

**Chapter 1 - Twins**

"Congratulations, you got beautiful twins. The girl came out first and then the boy so she is technically the older sibling" said the smiling blonde medic as she wrapped both children in a towel as she prepared to hand them to their loving mother. Both babies had blonde hair, but the boy had blue eyes like his father while the girl had violet eyes just like her mother. The medic gasped as she felt something pinch her, and then all she saw was darkness.

A blonde man who was currently attempting to stop some strange swirling markings resembling a seal from the mother's gut from stretching quickly attempted to grab the children before they fall but both disappeared in a portal of darkness, only to reappear in front of him, being held by a strange man in a yellow mask with strange markings. That man wore a black hooded robe and held a kunai to the children's necks.

"Give me back my children!" yelled the blonde.

"As you wish, Minato Namikaze" said the masked man as he threw the children in the air, causing the blonde to use his signature move, the hiraishin no jutsu, and teleport quick enough to grab them, only to see an exploding tag on the cloth that held them together. Minato quickly teleported to an abandoned area, threw away the seal and teleported back to the birthing place of the children. Minato scanned the room to find that his wife and the masked man to be gone but he could sense something, something powerful.

* * *

Minato quickly flashed towards the location and saw his wife, being stranded by chains made of pure chakra. He quickly ran towards her only to see the seal on her elongating. It soon became large enough that red chakra escaped and then materialized into an orange, giant, nine-tailed fox. _"Kyuubi" _Thought Minato as he quickly freed his wife from the chains only to be attacked by the masked man again. Minato jumped to dodge the basic strikes coming from the man and landed next to his wife. He gave her his two children and a kunai "Run Kushina, keep our children safe" he said quickly as he began to attack the masked man.

The weakened wife shook her head no "Kyuubi...free...seal him...in me."

"No! You could die. Your body can't take it" he said as he looked at the children "Give me Naruto."

"What!" yelled Kushina "No! He-"

"Stop it Kushina, we need to seal the Kyuubi into him, its the only way I can keep all of you safe" he said as Kushina reluctantly gave Naruto to him.

Kushina then looked at Minato in the eye "What about you? The sealing jutsu...it's too dangerous, it could kill you!"

"I have to protect my precious people " he said sadly as he looked at his wife and flashed away as the masked man attempted to attack. Minato instantly flashed back and attempted to kick the man to save his wife but the kick went right through him _"What?" _Thought Minato as he balanced himself back and motioned for his wife to move away and protect their child. The masked man instantly disappeared in a swirl of darkness and Minato took the opportunity to ready his jutsu but before he could do a single hand seal, a hand grabbed him.

Minato was about to retaliate when he saw Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage "Let me do this Minato-san, the village needs you...your family needs you."

"Sarutobi-sama, I cannot endanger yo-"

Sarutobi quickly shook his head no "Minato, your wife needs you. My family can take care of themselves for I have been living too long, please, let me do this."

"I-I-" But Sarutobi quickly took Naruto and preformed the jutsu that would forever bind Naruto's soul to the Kyuubi.

"Naruto" said Minato quietly as he watched his son sleep on the strange crypt-like bed that Sarutobi summoned. The third turned to look at Minato and gave him a smile and said "Go make sure Kushina is safe." Minato nodded and flashed away.

Seconds later, Sarutobi was face to face with the masked man "So the Yondaime left you to do this...interesting, I thought he was a man of morals."

"Who are you" was the response of the old Hokage.

"No one important" said the masked man as he walked slowly towards Hiruzen.

The tired Hokage summoned his personal summon, Enma, the monkey king. The monkey king instantly attacked the masked man only for the punch to go through him. The masked man retaliated by simply using a fire style jutsu, forcing the monkey to poof away. The masked man then turned to see that Sarutobi was gone, along with the future jinchuuriki.

"I am sorry little Naruto" said the third Hokage as he jumped through the trees "You will be seen as a hero, you will be the one who will save this village" and with that, Sarutobi landed on top of the controlled nine-tailed demon and bound half of the demonic chakra with him and sealed the rest within Naruto. Once the demon chakra was bound with Hiruzen, the shinigami took his soul, killing him and forced him to go into the shinigami's stomach. Naruto, who now contained the nine-tails chakra, fell from the crypt-like bed and was caught by his father, who was crying and holding another child.

**XXX - 12 years later - XXX**

A spiky, red haired, 12 year old boy walked meekly through the village of Konoha heading towards the academy. He wore a white shirt with a spiral symbol on the back. He also wore khaki pants and was walking with no shoes, socks or sandals on his feet. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, the only Uzumaki survivor and the container of the nine-tailed demon fox. You see, after the Kyuubi was sealed within Naruto, the council decided to remove him from society by killing him, the problem was that he was the Yondaime's son, so the fourth had to protect him.

**XXX - Flashback - XXX (Sorry for this sort of flash back but I needed someway to transition to it)**

"Then what do you suppose we do...Yondaime" asked Danzo, one of the council men. Minato Namikaze sighed, he wanted to protect his son from this burden that he had to carry.

"I will make a law that will not allow anyone to talk about Naruto's status" said the fourth.

"We cannot allow him to be seen as your son" said Mebuki Haruno, one of the many civilian councilmen. The rest of the civilian councilmen agreed while some of the shinobi councilmen acted wary.

"But he is my son!" yelled Minato loudly.

"It would create a civil war within Konoha if they were to find out that the Kyuubi was sealed within your son. They already know that he was sealed within a child but if they were to find out that the child is your son then you might very well give up being Hokage...and we know you need the resources to be Hokage" said Homura Mitokado as the shinobi and civilian council nodded to that. They knew of what happened to Minato's wife.

"If I may speak Hokage-sama" said Shibi Aburame, head of the Aburame clan "It would be logical for you to not have Naruto to be your son since you can protect him with the resources of a Hokage unlike the limitations of being a regular Konoha ninja. Why you may ask? Well because people respect the Hokage, but if they were to find out that he is your son and the civil war does break out, then you will be the least respected." With that, the council nodded.

Danzo smiled "Why not allow me to train him? He will be safer from society a-"

"Danzo, I will not allow my son to be trained by you for I know what you have done to your old root cell. You will drain him of all emotions and will make him your personal ninja. I forbid you from making contact with him" said Minato.

"Even if we were to not say that he is your son Hokage-sama, what about his features. He has your blue eyes and blonde hair, I doubt anyone would not notice that once he grows up" said Koharu Utatane, the another civilian councilman.

"Hold on, I never agreed to this" said Minato.

"Then tell us, Hokage-sama, what is your choice?" asked Mebuki, seeing as how her statement caused the Hokage to be questioned further _"This is what you get for choosing Kushina over me as your wife! Cha!"_

_"I need to find Kushina, she is still alive I know it...but Naruto..."_ thought Minato as Mebuki kept speaking "Think about your other daughter, how will she fair through all this. If they were to find out that she is related to the demon then how will they treat her?" _"Cha! I will make you lose something no matter what!"_

"As Hokage, I will make this meeting an SS-class secret, as well as Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki and...as my son" The last part made most of the councilmen smile, they weren't going to lose a powerful icon in Konoha "Also, I will have to seal away his Namikaze traits as to not be related to me or my daughter" and with that, the council meeting was over, and the unfair and judgemental life of Uzumaki Naruto started.

**XXX - End of flashback - XXX**

"Demon"

"Monster"

"Kyuubi-brat"

These were some of the many harsh words he had to live with. Naruto Uzumaki found out about his status as a jinchuuriki once he was eight years old. He had heard it from some shinobi arguing about how it was unfair to not tell their kids about the dangerous demon sealed within the 'Uzumaki boy'. This caused Naruto to cry and angrily head to the Hokage, looking for answers.

**XXX - Flashback - XXX (Sorry again and last flashback for this chapter)**

Naruto Uzumaki jumped through the window of the Hokage's office, interrupting the blonde adult from his paperwork who looked up at him and gave him a smile. Naruto frowned at the fake smile of the fourth Hokage. He knew that the Hokage always gave him a smile of false hope and how the daughter of the fourth Hokage treated him only increased the anger Naruto felt for the blonde man in front of him. "What may I ask the visit is for Uzumaki-san" asked Minato.

"T-the demon-brat. W-what does that m-mean, p-p-please tell me" asked Naruto weakly. No matter how angry or mad Naruto felt, he always acted peaceful. He wanted to show them that he wasn't who they wanted him to be, and it would also go against his dream of wanting a peaceful life, a life filled with hope and love.

Minato gulped. He knew this would come someday but wasn't hoping for it to be soon "What I am about to tell you is a secret in Konoha, and I hope you will understand why it was a secret Naruto" He said the name as though it was foreign to him for he has never said Naruto's name, it was usually Uzumaki-san or something formal. This was because he was never to be seen associating with Naruto as though he was his son due to how the villagers would act. Then Minato explained about the Kyuubi incident and how the third Hokage sealed it within an orphan "That child is you" said Minato sadly.

"S-so what you are s-saying i-is that I hold the Kyuubi" Minato nodded "W-why hide this, why is it a secret?"

"Because I wanted you to have friends" was the response from Minato "If you believed the people of Konoha then you wouldn't be able to have that innocence every child has. I also wanted you have to have a fresh start with the kids since they don't know about the Kyuubi either."

Naruto took a while to digest what the Hokage said to him and then sighed "I am sorry f-for questioning y-you Hokage-sama" Minato winced at that. Naruto has become quite a shy and formal person ever since his fifth birthday due to the constant beatings and problems that occurred throughout his life. He has become withdrawn from society and has no friends but that was mostly because of how he was treated "Now I-I must l-leave. Sorry for i-interrupting"

"Wait Naruto" said Minato "I have decided to put you in the academy so that you can become a shinobi, would that be all right for you?"

"Hai H-hokage-sama."

"Ok then you must head to the academy next week on Monday, at 7:00AM." Naruto nodded and with that, he left. Not even giving a second glance to the father he never knew he had.

**XXX - End of flashback - XXX**

Naruto finally reached the academy, only to receive more and more hateful glares from everyone else. He hated being the Kyuubi container but at the same time accepted it. He never talked to the demon or even felt its chakra but he knew he still had it. Once he entered his classroom, he saw the only adult who truly accepted him without any fake smiles or lies to hide away from him. "G-good morning Iruka-sensei" said Naruto with a meek smile as he went up to sit in the top corner seat near the windows. Iruka smiled back and then the class started to flood in. Naruto never bothered to remember the names of most of his classmates since he knew that everyone was told to ignore and stay away from the only red headed child in Konoha.

* * *

"Alright class, today will be the day that you will be tested to be Shinobi of the village. I will call you one by one alphabetically and you will follow me into the next room to be tested. Once you are done, you must return here and wait until school is over, understand?" said Iruka, getting a 'Hai sensei' from everyone in class.

"Shino Aburame" said Iruka as a boy with glasses stood up and walked towards Iruka. The kid was strange in Naruto's eyes for he was never talked to as well, but at the same time he never talked to anyone. Once Iruka left with Shino, the class erupted into loud chatter in which Naruto has always wished he was a part of. No one would ever talk to him so he just turned to look outside, wishing he was a bird or something so that he can be free from this horrible life.

Naruto decided to work on a chakra exercise that he has been doing for quite a while. He pulled out a piece of paper and attempted to levitate it with his chakra for at least five seconds. It was a tough exercise for him but he has been able to do it without being majorly exhausted.

"Hey" Naruto turned around to see one of the girls in class. She had long dark blue hair and those white eyes from the Hyuga clan so he assumed she was one of them. Why was she talking to him?

"H-hi" responded Naruto as he looked at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact for he was embarrassed for some reason. He never really talked to people and he was thinking that maybe his bad breath would deter her away.

"Watcha doin?" She asked as she played with her hair for a bit.

"A chakra e-exercise" he responded "um...n-not t-to be rude b-but what is your n-name" he asked in a polite voice. Hoping that the girl wouldn't be mad at this comment.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga" she said with a smile "Do you mind telling me how this exercise works?"

_"She is nice" _He thought happily as he heard Sakura Haruno being called by Iruka. Naruto has been training to become a shinobi for the past couple of years and he has the ability to use all of the ninjutsu he has been taught in the academy. He has done it but his control always seem to falter and not because of too much chakra but because of too little chakra. Naruto has assumed that it has something to do with the Kyuubi since he never knew the full extent of what the seal he has can do.

"Sure" Naruto replied as he pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to the indigo haired girl "You have to apply chakra to the paper so that you can levitate it upwards, its great for chakra control and it helps decreasing the amount of chakra w-wasted on a jutsu."

"Cool, so this will help me use awesome jutsu more than a few times?" She asked with awe evident in her voice.

"I g-guess" was the intelligent response from Naruto. Hinata failed at levitating the sheet a few times but in the end, had managed to do it for three seconds.

Sakura then returned with her hitai'ate tied on top of her head like the red ribbon she used to wear. Sakura was Naruto's old crush, he liked her due to the fact that she was one of the very few people who talked to him. Every time he would attempt to hang out with her though would be a stake-out mission outside the Uchiha compound, or more specifically, outside Sasuke's home. He had to live with the fact that everyday that they would spend time together would end up about her talking about Sasuke. Of course the fourth Hokage tried to spend time with him every couple of months or so but never in public which made Naruto think that the Hokage was just afraid of trying to ruin his image while keeping the powers of the nine-tails. At least that was Naruto's conclusion after he learned of why everyone hated him.

"Hinata Hyuga" called Iruka, causing Hinata to stand up from her seat and go towards the door. "See ya" she said to him as she left. Naruto knew that Hinata was one of those loud and strong type of people. She was always getting in trouble for her pranks like putting pins on Iruka's seat or putting glue on the chalks. Once she even painted the Hokage monument _"That one was pretty funny" _He thought. She was the one of the few not infatuated with the Uchiha of their class. Hinata later returned with her hitai'ate fastened around her neck. She then sat down and started talking with her friends, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Surprisingly, she was the only one who could get the silent Aburame to say more than two words.

"Kotori Namikaze" called Iruka. The girl, Kotori, was Naruto's personal tormentor. He never knew why the blonde girl hated him at a young age since she was the Hokage's daughter and the Hokage treated him nicely. Sometimes Kotori would make fun of him at class or call him names like 'Dope' or 'Loner'. One day he asked her why she hated him and she said "Because you killed my mother." He then understood. It was all because of the Kyuubi. Naruto didn't like the violet eyed girl but he had to admit that she is strong and that her Ketto Genkai was really cool since she can create chakra chains which can wrap around people. She was also one of the people who weren't infatuated with the Uchiha. Kotori stood up and left the classroom to do the test. Few minutes later, she returned with her hitai'ate fastened around her forehead. Her long blonde hair was also in a couple of buns for some reason.

"Sasuke Uchiha" called Iruka, causing the black haired boy to stand up and leave. Naruto never knew much about Sasuke except for the fact that he was an Uchiha with tons of family members and people to love him. He was treated like a genius due to his red eyes which he unlocked during a normal spar with Kiba Inuzuka, a boy who yelled a lot and had a dog with him all the time. The black haired boy was arrogant and liked to think of himself as an elite due to him being an Uchiha. The two never talked or sparred with each other so Naruto only knew the Uchiha based on observations and rumours.

The Uchiha returned with his hitai'ate and a smirk along his face. He winked at his fangirls, causing them to giggle and then faint. Sasuke returned to his seat which was in the middle and being surrounded by fangirls.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka. Naruto stood up from his seat and headed towards the door. As he walked past the students he felt someone grab his wrist. He turned around to see Hinata was the culprit "Good luck!" She said with a smile as she let go. A faint pink blush covering her cheeks which Naruto didn't notice. Naruto smiled back shyly and headed towards the door. He was feeling great, first of all he knew he would pass and second of all, someone wished him good luck, it wasn't the Hokage or Iruka, but someone his age. He felt happy and at peace for once in his life "Yeah, good luck dope" yelled Kotori, causing Naruto to stop in his path, fists clenched.

"Hey Kotori! Why are you so rude to Naruto-kun!" yelled Hinata back. This caused Naruto to smile. _"Hinata doesn't hate me." _

"Shut up Hyuga! We all know that you are a failure just like him! You can't even do that stupid jyuken style that your family thinks is so great!" yelled Kotori back, causing Hinata to go face to face with Kotori. Sparks ementated between them, forming some sort of connection of rivalry. They soon separated, still glaring at each other, and Hinata returned to her seat. "Good luck Naruto-kun!" yelled Hinata happily causing the whole class to sweat drop at her change in mood. Naruto blushed and nodded, then exited the room.

"He is going to fail you know" said Sakura as her friend and rival in love nodded "Not to be rude or anything but he is one of the worst people in chakra control."

"Yeah, and I can barely feel chakra come out of him when he tries to use a jutsu" said Ino in a smart tone "I think he has less chakra than even forehead girl here."

"Shut it Ino-pig!"

"Make me billboard brow!"

"ugh" said Kotori as she glared at Hinata and separated the two. Kotori hated Hinata for being nice to the demon brat, even if she didn't know his true origins. She also hated her for stealing the heart of the guy she liked, Kiba Inuzuka. Of course Hinata was completely oblivious to his feeling and she totally ignored him and every time Kiba would ask her out she would say "Sure, lets ask Shino to join us too!" causing Kiba to lose his smile and Kotori to feel sad for him.

* * *

Naruto entered the room to see Iruka sitting in a chair and Mizuki, the teacher's assistant, standing next to him. It was a normal classroom, which contained decent amount of chairs and desks. Iruka also had a big desk as well which contained all the grading papers.

"Alright Naruto, I would li-" Iruka was interrupted with Mizuki throwing a decent amount of Kunai at Naruto. Naruto quickly used Kawarimi no jutsu to replace himself with the trash can near Iruka's desk "Mizuki! You were suppose to throw only one kunai and we had to tell him what jutsu he was suppose to use first!" yelled Iruka in anger.

"I-It's alright I-Iruka-sensei" said Naruto. He knew Mizuki hated him, hell he knew everyone except for a select few hated him but he also forgave them for he knew that people lost families and friends against the Kyuubi. Mizuki just smiled a fake smile that Naruto was very familiar with.

"Naruto, I want you to henge into the Hokage" said Iruka. Naruto henged into a perfect form of the Hokage in his Hokage hat and outfit. Iruka nodded in acknowledgement and Naruto exited the form, totally exhausted for using too much chakra _"Man I have barely any chakra, why? I train so much yet I barely improve in it. My chakra control is getting better though, I can use the henge for ten seconds compared to a few weeks ago."_

"Finally, I would like you to make three perfect clones using the bunshin no jutsu" said Iruka as he smiled happily at Naruto. He knew he could do it, he just needed the confidence in himself.

Naruto created three perfect clones and fell to the floor, totally exhausted from using most of his chakra. Iruka smiled and said "You passed Naruto. The only thing you really need to work on is to increase your chakra capacity. If these jutsu exhausted you then you need to train more."

"Hai sensei" Naruto responded. He tried to train constantly but for some reason his chakra capacity stayed the same or increased very little and slowly at that. Naruto grabbed the hitai'ate and looked at Iruka "T-thanks for everything s-sensei." Iruka nodded in acknowledgement and Naruto left the room, happy that he got to become a ninja.

* * *

"You passed!" yelled Hinata happily as she hugged Naruto. This caused three things to happen. Kiba growled, Kotori to glare at Hinata and Naruto to blush bright red and then pass out. "Oh no! Naruto, don't die on me! What do I do!?" yelled Hinata frantically.

"He probably passed out from using the jutsu. I mean he has like no chakra" said Mun, one of the students in class. Mun Yamanaka was an average academy student since she really didn't excel in anything except for the tests which she usually got max marks on and the she only has one unique jutsu which all Yamanaka's have. She has blonde hair, brown eyes and she has the exact same figure as Ino. They come from the same clan but they are only cousins.

"Take him to the nurse or something" said a lazy voice. That lazy voice came from none other than Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru is the second laziest person in class, the one that is lazier than him is his cousin, Kihon Nara. Kihon slept in every class, yet he somehow graduated, unlike Shikamaru who was awake on the final written exam. Kihon had dark black hair which seemed to have never seen a hair brush before and dark blue eyes. He always wore his green jacket with blue stripes on it which was open to reveal a black shirt underneath. He also wore blue training pants.

Hinata took Naruto to the nurse only for the nurse to lash out, saying she won't heal the demon brat. Hinata was forced to take Naruto out of there and instead headed to Iruka. She knew Iruka never hated Naruto so she wanted him to help Naruto out.

* * *

"Hinata...why are you carrying Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"He passed out when I hugged him" Hinata shrugged "I tried to take him to the nurse but she just yelled at us."

"Alright then I'll take him" Hinata turned around to see a smiling blonde man who had blue eyes that resembled Naruto's. Hinata was confused on who this gentleman was until Iruka spoke.

"Hinata, this is the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze" said Iruka with a smile.

"Oh, well old man" Minato winced at that _"Am I really old?" _He asked himself "I guess you can take care of Naruto" Minato nodded and took the sleeping jinchuuriki from Hinata.

"I'll make sure he heads home and knows about tomorrow's team assignments, bye!" He said as he disappeared in a yellow flash. "That was so cool!" yelled Hinata, causing Iruka to chuckle.

* * *

A yellow flash appeared at Naruto's home, causing some stuff to fall over. Minato placed his son on his bed and wiped away the hair from his eyes "I am proud of you" he said as he sat down next to the sleeping red head. A tear fell from his eyes as the thought of never celebrating his son's graduation like a true father would.

* * *

A few hours later and Naruto's eyes started to flutter open, only to see a similar pair of eyes looking back at him. "Good morning Uzumaki-san" said Minato.

Naruto sat up and looked at the Hokage "Good morning Hokage-sama, w-what h-happened?" he asked.

"You passed out in class so I took you home. Some girl called Hinata was carrying you" Minato grinned "Is she your girlfriend?"

Naruto blushed deep red and shook his head no "M-me..H-h-hinata-chan...NO! She would n-never, I m-m-mean s-she already likes someone else anyways."

Minato laughed lightly at his son's antics "well relax for today. Also I am to inform you to head to school just like always tomorrow to get you assigned to a team, alright?" Naruto nodded "Well then I have to go make the teams, goodbye Naruto" said the Hokage as he smiled and flashed away.

Naruto smiled. The smile the the Hokage gave him was real, as though he was proud of him.

* * *

Minato flashed back into his room and started to assign the teams of today's graduated class. He had already created the reconnaissance team, the InoShikaCho team and the guerrilla team, now all he had to do was put in the stragglers in their respective teams. He was thinking of who he should get for his son to be sensei and two people came to his mind. "_Kakashi can't be my son's teacher since he has to teach Sasuke Uchiha with the sharingan so the only jounin left is..."_

* * *

**Tell me what you think in reviews please. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Also yes I will create a team so that there can be teams of three.**


End file.
